Gardien
by obediah
Summary: what happins when someone from ower time is changed by the thing called destiny
1. Default Chapter

Brother

Somehow a teen from our time was transformed.

Turned away by everyone but family and a very close friend,

He wanders thinking of what to do

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Ryan and David.

Here that! You will never control us! NEVER!

Chapter 1, WHY

"Hey dad! I'm home!

WOOF! WOOF!

OUUOUUOUU!

RIBIT! RIBIT!

Hey pups." Ryan said as he walked into the house.

To anyone else, this would be a strange greeting home.

But to Ryan, this is regular.

"Hey Willie, RIBIT! Hey Harley. RIBIT! Stinky, stop ribiting! RIBIT!" (I'm serious, my pug does ribit)

"Hey son. How was your day at school?" Dad said.

"Same as usual, be right back, gota clean up." Ryan answered. He went to the bathroom

Looking into the mirror at himself

Ryan

I am 15 years old. , I have dark brown hair. I keep it short.

About 5"8', white skin, slightly tan from my love of the outdoors.

My eyes are hazel, always full of emotion.

After quickly washing up, I went to my favorite site.

Fan fiction.

End

"You on that again?" David asked.

"How did u guess?' Ryan answered.

Looking at his father, u could see that they were defiantly related.

He also had brown hair.

His eyes were brown, but also full of life

There weren't many differences between them. Ryan was about 1' taller than David.

David didn't rely have eye brows to speak of. (No offense dad)

But Ryan had plenty of it. And if Ryan let his hair grow, it would grow in every direction imaginable.

Ryan then turned to his reading.

It was an inuyasha story about some hanyous.

"Wow, those guys are awesome. It would be cool to be one" Ryan said right after he finished the story.

"Oh no! 12:00! I gota get to bed! I have gym tomorrow!"

After the computer was shut down and Ryan went to bed, there was a flash of wight light that came from the shut down computer.

next day next day next day next day next day next day next day next day next day

Ryan started to wake up around 7:00. (That's when I got 'a go out for the bus)

"OH NO! IM LATE!" Ryan yelled.

He quickly ran downstairs to the bathroom and took a quick shower, than ran upstairs and got dressed quickly.

"Wait a sec. how did I get ready for school in 2 minutes?

Why didn't dad get me up earlier?

Why dose everything look bigger?

Why are my cloths so uncomfterble?"

THUMP

"AND WHY DID I JUST FALL ON MY BUT FOR NO RESIN?"

Ryan said with a steady increase in his voice.

"Ryan," dad said "we need to talk."

This is my first story. Hope you liked the beginning.

Later Ryan will meet one of the inu gang.

Guess who it is


	2. letter

DISCLAMER- I don't own inuyasha and gang.

But you don't own me. TAKE THAT!

That felt rely good. ï 


	3. The gauntlet

Disclaimer:inuyasha were waiting...

Fine, I don't own inuyasha, keep him, I want the rest of the gang.

inu you don't want me?

No you're a selfish, 2 face, no good jerk. The only resin you will be in here is that kagome asked me to.

inu??????

----------------------

Chapter 3the gauntlet

announcer Last time, on "brother"

To find them, stretch your sense across the house.

"stretch my senses? Ok."

Ryan relaxed, and closed his eyes

Wow. My senses are so strong now. Wait, what's that? It sounds like footsteps. But not one person. It sounded like 2 sets of feet. Most likely friends.

Ryan stumbled to the window. He was still getting use to little feet, wings, and a tail to balance with. He looked down towards the 2 friends.

Ryan instantly recognized them as 2 girls he hung out with on the bus.

(I will not tell you there names for there privacy.)

Ryan inhaled through his nose. He could smell them so easily. Even though he was fairly far away. He watched them walk out of view from his window.

"Maybe I should go down and say hello. What am I thinking," Ryan looked down at his claws "They will never accept me like this."

Ryan went to his bed. Now that he was so short, he had to jump up to it. He was amazed how little he had to jump to get up there. He sat on it so he could concentrate on sensing these "gems". What's that? There's something downstairs. It feels like 3 power sources.

Concentrating harder, he could hear a faint hum.

Ryan started to go downstairs to the living room, but noticed that his cloths were too big.

He looked around and saw a big black trunk that held old cloths. Very old cloths.

Looking in , he saw medieval cloths. His family was part of the association of creative anachronism (something like that) or SCA for short. They basically bring back the medieval times. He found some small cloths that they forgot about. He made 3 tears, one in the pants(for the tail,) and 2 in the shirt.(for his wings)

After he found, and put on a belt, he went into his room to get a knife he bought once.

"I have a small feeling I will need this."  
Ryan slipped the knife onto his belt.

Finally comfortable, he went downstairs

"Man, everything looks so big!" then the 3 dogs came running over to him wondering who this new person is. They sniffed at him, but that made them look confused. I hope they recognize me, I couldn't hurt them. There to close to me

When the dogs were satisfied who he was they went back to sleep in the living room.(I'm not describing my house for my privacy)

He closed his eyes to listen for the hum to lead him.

No, it's lower. Must be in the basement.

Ryan went down to the basement.

Because of his acute sense of smell, everything smelt moldy. His nose wrinkled in disgust. Ryan concentrated on listening.

hmmmm. Around here somewhere.

Ryan walked around a little. But he couldn't get near the sound.

He stopped in the storm shelter.

still farther down. Well, hanyou are suppose to have great strength. Lets test it out.

Ryan found the center of the small room. With all he could, he punched down onto the concrete floor.

well, all that accomplished was a big crack in the floor, and a stinging hand

crack

"what! Oh no." Ryan said with surprise etched on his face.

all of a sudden, Ryan diapered in a cloud of dust.

"Well that helped!"

Once the dust settled. Ryan looked around the new room. It is very large. The walls were stone.

He was amazed that he didn't hurt himself from the fall. It was at lest 100 meters from the hole in the roof. All along the wall were torches. Across the room were columns surrounded with more torches. It reminded him of a small version of that very big hall in Lord of The Rings. "Obviously someone had some extra money. I could practice flying here."(if you haven't noticed, Ryan's a Dragon hanyou) At the center of the room was a shrine.

Ryan walked in front of it. There were small doors . Ryan reached over and opined the 2 doors. There were the gems, 3 in total. Each giving off a faint glow.

One red, one green, and one blue.

Ryan picked them up. All of a sudden a voice could be herd.

"Good work Ryan." said a small voice.

"you have completed the first task.

You have passed the test not through strength, but because of your heritage.

Your real father put a spell on them so only you could move them.

But there are 2 exceptions. I'll explain later

Anyone else that tried wouldn't be able to. They would find them too heavy, no mater how strong they are. But I won't go into that now. You still have more tests to take.

Now follow the green gem to the next test. You will find out what the test is when you get there. But don't rush. You have all the time you need. This room can be used to train in a way that wouldn't be wise elsewhere.

end message

"Follow the green gem? How am I suppose to do that?"

the green gem started to glow

Ryan held it flat in the palm of his hand.

The gem floated up. It spun a couple times. Than stopped, with one side glowing. Ryan had a feeling he had to go back upstairs. But for now, Ryan put the gems in his pocket.

He wanted to try flying. "I won't be able to fly for long. Even if I figure it out, I still have never used these wings before. Well, might as well try."

Ryan spread his green bat-like wings. "There beautiful. I never saw anything like them.

Now that Ryan could see his wings normally, he couldn't believe his eyes. They were at lest 10 feet long, each. The wings were bordered (except at the lower edge.) with thick bone that was covered with very small scales. More of these bones branched off into the wings for support. It almost reminded him of vanes on a leaf. The scales were the same color of the ones on his legs. The membrane like skin between the bones were a lighter green. He also noticed a small claw at the end of the wing that same red as his others. Then he looked at looked at the back of them, expecting the same as the front. But no. the outside was plated with scales like his legs. These looked even harder than the others. "these can work for an excellent shield from weak hits. But I better be careful. I don't want to brake a wing.

Ryan tried to move them around. Finding it hard to use the new muscles in his back. After finding what muscle did what. He started to flap. But it didn't work. He even tried running while flapping his wings. Ryan felt like a kite after a quick tumble. Ryan decided to try one more thing. He folded his wings close to him. Than with a large leap, he was near the top of the room. Then, almost out of instinct, he extended his wings into the air and started to fly. It was the best feeling Ryan has ever felt. The strength, the speed, the freedom. It was like a rush like he never felt before. Soon he was flying all over the room. Easley curved around all the pillars. "no wonder birds are a sign of freedom!" but soon the adrenalin rush started to wear off. He was getting tired. So he headed towards the hole in the sealing. But there was one problem. The hole was to small for him to fly through. So he stayed there to think. "Wait, why aren't I moving?" Ryan looked around.

Then he realized that he was hovering in place! So he slowly hovered over to the hole and grabbed the edge. Than he folded his wings and pulled himself up.ill half to come back here to train some more. Ryan grabbed the green gem again and held it flat in his hand. It floated up again. It didn't spin this time, like it already knew where his destination was. It pointed towards the back yard. "perfect, it had to be outside. I better run so I have less chance for others to see me. But first, I better rest a little. My back is killing me." Ryan went to one of his favorite chairs. It was a recliner that was very comfortable. He jumped up, and scooted back into it's comfort.

RIPPPP Ryan had Totosi's eyes. (you know, those rely big eyes that have very little pupils. (-) (-) will stand for totosi's eyes) Ryan looked around behind him to see that his tail (that he completely forgot about) went right through the back.

sweat drop "oops, I better be careful from now on. I think that's enough rest."

Ryan pulled his gem back out. It pointed towards the back yard again.

Ryan quickly went outside and ran the long distance to the back.

To his surprise, he made it in a few seconds, without getting tired!

"Well, I better follow this thing."

Ryan walked around the small woods. Eventually he came to a small clearing "

at the center of the clearing, the gem started to spin.

"well, I guess here. Let me guess."

Ryan punched down a second time.

In front of him, the ground fell to reveal steps.

I wonder what to do now? he said sarcastically.

Ryan went down the steps.

He walked down a long hallway. It was fashioned the same as the big room from before. But it was a small hall way. And the right wall had many holes in it. Eventually he came to a stone shrine.

There in the top was a small hole. Guessing what he had to do, he put the gem into the hole.

Then the top opined to reveal a gauntlet. It looked like it was just for small decoration.

It weren't fancy at all.

In the center there was a single green scale. Right above it was a full moon. He picked it up. Then that voice was back.

"good work, you have found the first item.

This gauntlet can hide your hanyou form so you can walk around in public without revealing your true self.

It will also make your sent that of human so hanyous and full demons can't tell the difference. You can switch between the forms very easily. But everything you gain from being in demon form is cut in half. Your speed, strength, agility, and all your senses. But to aid in your responsibility, you will also be able to turn into anything. You can change anything about yourself. Where your wings, and tail were, there will be scars. But you cant get rid of them, so don't try. Not even with changing.

It also will suppress your demon blood so if you get angry, or are close to death, you don't half to worry about killing everything in your path.

There is other uses for it.

When you want it to, the scale will turn into an indestructible shield. You can change your clothing with only thought as well.

Put it on your left arm.

Because only you and one other can use it as a shield, a trap was put in to prevent others from taking it. Use the shield to get through, then follow the red gem to your next test.

Keep the green gem."

When the voice stopped, he looked for the gauntlet that seemed to have disappeared.

Then he looked down at his arm. There it was, on his left arm.

let's see, the voice said that I could hide this form, but how?

then, without warning, the green gem from his pocket pulsed.

Ryan's heart skipped a beat. His face showed complete fear, until he learned where it came from. Once he calmed down, he thought to himself.

"ok, from watching Inuyasha, usually something that pulses is usually important to respond to. Ryan pulled the gem out, and held it in his hand.

Hello son, I missed you

Ryan's heart skipped another beat.

how's that for a cliff hanger? Sry it took so long to update, but I'm trying to get more reviews. Here are the responses.

Storm Singer: Thanks, you are my first reviewer. Remember that you can contact me if you need help. Thanks again.

Dark Neko: thanks for the advice, is this better?

What? That's it?

Inuyasha well, maybe if you wrote better. I'm not even in here.

Kagomeinuyasha, meet Mr. Dirt, SIT!

Thump

Thanks Kagome, he deserved that. He also deserves something that's coming up.

Sadly, it will be a while. But this will work for now.

inu (mumbles herd from the ground, than finaly is able to get up)

Everyone, please give a round of applause to Mr. Dirt for being such a good sport to put up with Inuyasha. And for being our automatic censoring for him.

clap clap clap

And to answer your question, (turns into yoda) You will be, You will be.(turns back)

inuyasha backs up

say it inuyasha.

gulp please review, HELP ME!

announcer next time. Why is Ryan part dragon? What is the next test? And how can he be a gem's son? Find out next time


End file.
